


Ten Heartbeats

by kingswit



Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: M/M, They're gay for each other, You can't change my mind, does not contain spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingswit/pseuds/kingswit
Summary: It took Adolin ten heartbeats to realize he was in love.
Relationships: Kaladin/Adolin Kholin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 78





	Ten Heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic ever. I apologize for bad spelling or any other mistakes, english is not my first language and i learned it all by myself - feel free to correct me and help me improve. ♥ I was bored at Starbucks so I ended up writing this, enjoy.

It took Adolin ten heartbeats to realize he was in love.

_One._

Kaladin was smiling. He said something about Adolin’s wardrobe, trying to insult his sense of style, and felt really proud of it. Adolin just kind of stood there, looking at him with a hurtful expression. The Captain seemed almost happy, sustaining that smile as if there wasn’t a single problem in the whole word – at least for a couple of moments. A beautiful - yet confusing - couple of moments. 

_Two._

“You’re just saying this because you’re jealous. I bet you couldn’t pull this off as well as me”, said Adolin, his expression becoming more and more challenging. Kaladin looked at him, taking his entire body in, almost trying to memorize the princeling’s posture and everything else. Adolin suddenly felt exposed, clearing his throat in discomfort, breaking the silence. 

“I would look ridiculous, just like you. I rather take that off and throw it away”, the bridgeboy said, clenching his fists as if ready to prove his own point. 

_Three._

“Was that an offer?”, Adolin found himself saying, unable to restrain the impulse. Why was he acting like a teenage girl? Storms, it was Kaladin, of all people! The dead serious Captain who didn’t have a welcoming sense of humor. Adolin avoided his gaze, looking at everything in the room except for the other man. _“Almighty above, no wonder I always scare everyone away”,_ he thought. 

_Four._

“If it was…”, Kaladin wasn’t smiling anymore. He took a couple of steps, leaning forward to capture the princeling’s eyes once again. Face-to-face, he lowered his voice to a whisper, sending goosebumps to Adolin’s body. “Would you accept it?”, the question lingered in the silence, the room suddenly feeling smaller than it was. They were alone, saved for the guards outside the door. 

_Five._

“I’m sure you would be gentle”, Adolin found the strength to respond, raising an eyebrow. A small, ironic smile appeared on his lips as he leaned forward too. “I mean, you wouldn’t actually throw my clothes away”, his breath caught on his throat, completely self-aware of the situation. At least there wasn’t a single soul to see how pathetic he looked. 

_Six._

“Well, what if I accidentally rip it off?”, Kaladin finally took some action, raising his hand to touch the princeling’s neck. He felt the bare skin there, slowly moving down to reach his shoulder, and then his arm, holding and pushing him until he was against the wall. Adolin felt weak on the knees, letting the Captain lead the way – at least for the moment. 

_Seven._

Adolin’s body felt hot. Biting his lips, he dared to move his hands, placing them on Kaladin’s waist. Then, he pulled him even closer, sticking his nails on the fabric of the blue uniform. “Oh, in that case, I may pardon you”, he faked a solemn expression, lowering his voice to match Kaladin’s. “But only if you ask nicely.” 

_Eight._

“I’m always nice.” Kaladin shrugged. He annulled the distance, placing a gentle kiss on Adolin’s neck. “See?”, then he bit the same spot, as hard as he could, making Adolin tremble. “I’m also a pretty good liar.” Adolin found himself moaning softly, closing his eyes to absorb the moment. 

_Nine._

What was he doing? Storming bridgeboy. Adolin moved his hands to Kaladin’s hair, interlocking his fingers with the black curls. “That you are”, he hummed, looking at the other man directly into his eyes, the deep color looking even more beautiful up close. “But I can see right through you.” 

_Ten._

Kaladin kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Leave a comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
